


Losing Control

by WritingForHenry



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Choking, Eventual Death, Eventual Dubcon, F/M, Fluff, Gun Violence, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Romance, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Violence, eventual dom/sub, eventual rough oral, eventual rough sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingForHenry/pseuds/WritingForHenry
Summary: This story happens before the MI6 movie. Orchid and August are sleeping together and hiding it from their employer/coworkers. But when they are found out and Orchid gets some disturbing information about August, she needs to decide what she wants more: her career or August.
Relationships: August Walker/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the MI movie rights or any of its characters
> 
> A/N: Okay, this is my first August Walker story. The idea came to me after listening to a few songs that screamed August to me. This story will consist of multiple chapters.  
> Also, I don’t know what units the CIA has, so if I get it wrong, apologies, just go with it ;)
> 
> Flashbacks are in italics

CHAPTER 1

Orchid was grabbing onto the headboard behind her, screaming, “Oh my god, August, yes!”, as August was pounding into her like a mad man.

August grunted and pulled Orchid more down, so he could go even deeper. Orchid’s hands moved from the headboard to August’s back, digging in her nails.

August looked deep into Orchid’s eyes as he commanded, “Come for me, darling”, and then put pressure on Orchid’s clit with his thumb. As by magic, Orchid screamed out August’s name as he continued pumping into her, her inner walls massaging his huge cock and found his own release.

Suddenly the alarm clock on the night stand went off and Orchid reached to turn it off. Panting, she said, “I really need to go take a shower and get ready for work.”

August raised an eyebrow and teasingly asked, “Do you now?”. He pulled out of her, but instead of moving out the way, he travelled south and started swirling Orchid’s clit with his tongue.

Orchid arched her back and caved in, “Okay, maybe five more minutes.”

After August made her cum a few more times, he moved back up and kissed her deeply. He hovered over her as he suggested, “Call in sick today.”

Orchid smiled sweetly and replied, “You know I can’t do that.”

“I’m pretty sure you can…”, August said while kissing her neck.

Before she lost the will to say no, Orchid stopped August and said, “Fine, I can, but I won’t. Director Bancroft has requested to talk to me today, I think I might be getting a transfer. Last week I let it slip to him that I’m getting a bit bored at the Cyber Crime Unit and that my skills would be of more use with the Anti-terrorism Unit, so I think he wants to talk to me about it and offer me a position there.”

August looked a bit uncomfortable as he admitted, “Now I definitely don’t want you to go.”

Orchid gave him a puzzling look and before she got the opportunity to ask him why, he continued, “The people from the Anti-terrorism Unit have crazy work hours and are sent out the country a lot… I’ll never get to see you.”

Putting a hand on August’s cheek, Orchid reached up to kiss him softly on the lips and said, “I’m sure we can make it work.”

August sighed and got up off the bed, clearly in a bad mood as he shruggingly replied, “Whatever”, and then proceeded to walk out of the bedroom.

Orchid sat up and called out after him, “Oh come on, August, don’t be like that!”

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Orchid took her overnight bag and went into the bathroom. She looked into the mirror and shook her head thinking, “He can be such a melodramatic asshole sometimes.”

After her shower, Orchid got ready for work and collected all of her things. Before she left his apartment, Orchid checked every room in the house, looking for August, but he wasn’t there anymore

“That fucking manchild”, she muttered under her breath, wondering why she ever got involved with him in the first place. Orchid’s brain came up with an immediate answer, “It were those eyes and the panty-dropping look he gave you the first day you met.”

Orchid left the apartment and as she drove to work, she thought back to how they had met, a little over six months ago.

_It was yet another mundane day at the office. Orchid went through the reports from the day before, not really being able to concentrate because it was so hot in the office. Of all the days the air conditioning could break down, it decided to do so during a heat wave._

_Orchid sighed and got up from her chair, heading to the bathroom so she could throw some cold water in her face to help her cool down. She let out a sigh of contentment as the cold water hit her skin, causing goosebumps all over her body. As she made her way back to her department, she was so lost into thought, that she didn’t notice it when she bumped into someone turning the corner. She nearly toppled over, but was caught by a pair of strong arms._

_She looked up into the most piercing blue eyes she had ever seen, par from that tiny bit of brown in one of his eyes. She wanted to speak, but was at a loss for words as the look this man gave her was both a smolder and a scowl. When he finally spoke, a shiver ran down her spine, “Watch where you’re going next time.”_

_Finally regaining her voice, she apologetically replied, “I’m sorry, I will.” Realizing he was still holding onto her, she straightened herself and the man let go of her._

_As Orchid took a step back, the man raised an eyebrow and smirkingly remarked, “You might be the first person I’ve met that’s actually cold during a heat wave.”_

_Orchid was a bit confused by his comment, but retorted, “Trust me, I’m running a little too hot right now.” She blushed as she realized the double meaning of her words and awkwardly tried to correct herself, “I.. I mean, I didn’t mean it like THAT. I just meant that I’m too warm, the air conditioner in our department broke down this morning, so I was just in the bathroom trying to cool myself down… with some cold water…I’m rambling, aren’t I?”_

_The man looked like he was enjoying some private joke at her expense as he held out his hand and introduced himself, “I’m agent August Walker, Special Activities Division.”_

_Orchid shook his hand and replied, “Orchid Montgomery, Cyber Crime Unit.” She could feel the electricity crackling in the air between them, which made her a bit uneasy, so she quickly added, “I should get back to it.”_

_August moved out of the way, so Orchid could pass. As she walked past him, he bent down to whisper in her ear, “Next time you cool yourself down by splashing cold water in your face… wear a bra.”_

_Orchid was taken aback by his crude remark, but then looked down and noticed her nipples were erect and quite visible because of the body hugging blouse she had decided to wear today. She folded her arms over her breasts and marched back to her desk, without saying another word._

* * *

End of chapter 1 - Reviews are always appreciated <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story happens before the MI6 movie. Orchid and August are sleeping together and hiding it from their employer/coworkers. But when they are found out and Orchid gets some disturbing information about August, she needs to decide what she wants more: her career or August.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the MI movie rights or any of its characters
> 
> A/N: Okay, this is my first August Walker story. The idea came to me after listening to a few songs that screamed August to me. This story will consist of multiple chapters.  
> Also, I don’t know what units the CIA has, so if I get it wrong, apologies, just go with it ;)

CHAPTER 2

When Orchid arrived at work, she went over to her department and said a general good morning to her coworkers. There was something off about their reaction today. She felt a bit uncomfortable, realizing people were whispering and sometimes glancing in her direction.

She went to sit at her desk and started up her computer to check her emails. She had gotten an email from Director Bancroft’s secretary, saying her meeting was moved up…to ten minutes from now. Maybe that was the reason everyone was acting so weird? They found out she asked for a transfer and they were upset? She shrugged it off and made her way over to Director Bancroft’s office.

When she got there, his secretary led her into an interrogation room instead of telling her to wait there or escorting her into his office. As she sat down at the interrogation table, she started feeling a bit anxious, what the hell was going on?

Minutes later the door opened and Director Bancroft walked into the room, holding a file. He sat opposite her and put the file on the table. Director Bancroft looked at Orchid, just staring, saying nothing. Orchid fidgeted nervously on the chair and just as she was about to ask what was going on, Director Bancroft cleared his throat and said, “We know about you and agent Walker.”

Orchid was taken aback by his statement, she wasn’t expecting this at all. It took her a second to recompose herself, but then replied, “With all due respect, sir, it’s not like we’re doing anything wrong? Yes, we both work for the CIA, but we don’t work for the same department and we definitely don’t work together as partners. This doesn’t interfere with our work.”

Director Bancroft raised his eyebrows and asked, “Then why hide it? Why not just fill out the HR paperwork? You’re both talented CIA agents, but we’re the CIA, did you really think we wouldn’t find out?”

Orchid felt a little uncomfortable as she admitted, “It’s not like we’re dating, so it didn’t occur to me to file it with HR…”

In a strict tone, Director Bancroft admonished, “I don’t care if you’re in a committed relationship or just fuckbuddies, there are rules and protocols that need to be followed here.”

Orchid swallowed hard as she realized she was in more trouble than she had originally thought. The only thing she could mutter was, “Yes, sir, I understand.”

Director Bancroft cleared his throat again and looked uneasy as he admitted, “Anyways, that’s not the only reason why I asked to talk to you today.”

Thinking her transfer might not be off the table completely due to this coming out, Orchid hopefully asked, “What else did you want to discuss with me then?”

Looking down at the file in front of him, Director Bancroft asked, “When you and agent Walker are together, what does he talk about?”

Blushing in embarrassment, Orchid admitted, “To be honest, we don’t really talk that much. And when we do, it’s just pretty superficial stuff. Why do you ask?”

Director Bancroft rubbed his chin and explained, “The reason we found out about you and agent Walker, is because he’s under investigation. We suspect he is a key member of a terrorist organization called “The Apostles”. They want to make the world a better place, or so they claim… The way they want to do that though, is by killing millions of people in the process. How, where or when… we don’t know.”

Orchid felt like the wind had gotten kicked out of her, did she just hear that right? She wanted to get up and run away, but she felt so heavy, like her entire body was glued to the chair. The man that had been fucking her for the last 6 months was a terrorist? How did she miss that?

Seemingly upset, Orchid asked, “If this is all true… then why am I sitting here being interrogated instead of him?”

Director Bancroft shook his head in frustration as he admitted, “Because the only proof we have is circumstantial, there’s nothing that really ties him personally. We think he’s using an alias, or using one or several people to do his dirty work for him, while pulling the strings…. I’m going to be honest with you, when you let it slip last week that you wanted to be transferred to the Anti-terrorism Unit, we thought you were in on it too. That it was agent Walker’s way of having someone on the inside.”

Shocked and insulted, Orchid practically yelled, “What!? No, I would never! I want to prevent things like this from happening.”

Nodding, Director Bancroft said, “Good. Which is why we could use your help. I’m not transferring you to the Anti-terrorism Unit just yet, we need you to prove your loyalty to us first.”

Orchid said determinately, “I’ll break things of with August, I promise you. As far as I’m concerned, whatever we had is done.”

Director Bancroft looked like he was about to deliver more bad news, which he did, “Actually… we need you to keep seeing him. We could use someone close to him, to find out more about what he’s planning.”

Feeling a bit panicked, Orchid asked, “You just told me that the man I’ve been sleeping with is a potential terrorist who wants to kill millions of people and you want me to just go over to his house and pretend like I don’t know anything!? I don’t know if I can do that, not to mention he’s going to know something’s up.”

Director Bancroft shrugged and said, without any compassion in his voice, “You’re a CIA agent, it’s up to you to convince him. To us it’s very simple, you either do this and prove your loyalty, or you don’t and leave our organization for good.”

Orchid swallowed hard, feeling like someone had just put a knife through her heart. She had worked so hard to get where she was, she had given them so much of herself. She felt somewhat betrayed by them, but she wasn’t about to go down without a fight, “Then I guess I don’t really have a choice, now do I? So what now?”

Sliding the file over to her, Director Bancroft said, “This is some of the information we have that might be useful to you. Read it, memorize it, then leave the file here. After that, go home. I am officially “suspending” you for two weeks. Use this time to get closer to agent Walker and get as much information as you can. Agent Walker isn’t on duty today, so I will be calling him to let him know he’s also been suspended for two weeks, due to an inappropriate relationship at the workplace. We’ve made sure to spread rumors around the office about your relationship, so the focus will be on that and nobody will suspect anything else going on.”

Orchid was groaning on the inside, now understanding why everyone was acting so strange around her and whispering behind her back.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as Director Bancroft warned, “Just keep in mind, it’s imperative he doesn’t suspect you know anything about this. As far as I’m concerned, he is a very dangerous individual, capable of fooling and manipulating everyone around him, so be careful and never lose your guard around him.”

Orchid felt a sick feeling in her gut, but not wanting to show any more weakness, knowing her job was on the line here, she just nodded and said, “Understood”.

* * *

End of chapter 2 - Reviews are always appreciated <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the MI movie rights or any of its characters
> 
> A/N: Okay, this is my first August Walker story. The idea came to me after listening to a few songs that screamed August to me. This story will consist of multiple chapters.  
> Also, I don’t know what units the CIA has, so if I get it wrong, apologies, just go with it ;)
> 
> Flashbacks are in italics

CHAPTER 3

Next thing Orchid knew, she was sitting in her parked car, in the parking lot of her apartment building. How she had gotten there, she had no clue. Last thing she remembered was reading the information on August and walking out of her workplace feeling sick to her stomach.

How did she not notice anything this entire time? Sure, they weren’t dating, just fucking, but still… She felt like a failed CIA agent.

She banged the steering wheel out of pure frustration and anger a few times, then broke down crying. “I should have just said no that day”, she thought to herself, letting her mind wander.

_Orchid was sitting behind her computer, trying to finish reading those reports from the day before. But no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn’t focus and it wasn’t because of the heat. It was because of the man she had just met, August Walker. The way those blue eyes had stared right down into her soul, awakening something in her she hadn’t yet experienced before. Thinking about how those huge strong arms had caught her from falling to the ground, how those big hands would feel exploring her body. And what was it about that moustache? She had never really been into men with facial hair, but she couldn’t help wonder what it would feel like when he’d go down on her. She was just about to imagine what that would feel like, when her thoughts were interrupted by her coworker Jessica, “Want to go out to lunch?”_

_Orchid was startled and asked, “What?”_

_Jessica looked a bit concerned and repeated, “I asked if you wanted to go out to lunch? Are you feeling okay? You look a little flushed.”_

_Orchid cleared her throat and replied, “It’s nothing, the heat is just getting to me, that’s all. And yes, let’s go out to lunch, see if we can find somewhere a little cooler.”_

_Jessica nodded in agreement and they both got their purses and left to go eat._

_When lunch was over, they returned to the office, Orchid holding a blueberry muffin which she was about to snack on. She held out the muffin to Jessica and offered, “Would you like a piece?”_

_As soon as they walked through the door, their eyes widened at the sight of the naked muscled back of a man, standing on a ladder working on the air conditioner._

_Jessica let her eyes fall onto the man’s well shaped buttocks, raised an eyebrow and replied, “No, but I’ll take a bite out of that”, which caused both girls to giggle._

_Orchid tore off a piece of her muffin and popped it into her mouth. After the man came down the ladder, he turned around as he stated, “Alright, it should be working now.”_

_Noticing that the shirtless man was August, his chiseled chest in all his glory before her, Orchid forgot she had just put a piece of muffin in her mouth. As she swallowed hard at the sight of him, she ended up almost choking on the piece. She started to cough and splutter, which caused the same look from August he gave her this morning, the one that was both a smolder and a scowl._

_August grabbed his shirt, walked over to Orchid until he was standing right in front of her and beratingly said, “You should really chew your food before you try to swallow it.” Orchid looked down at the floor as she quietly nodded._

_What was it with this man and telling her what to do? Also, why couldn’t she just tell him off like she did any other man? He sure had a strange effect on her._

_Jessica didn’t seem to have this problem though, she was flirtingly playing with a lock of her long blonde hair as she said, “Thank you so much for fixing the air conditioner so soon, it was getting a little too hot in here. I mean, not that I mind when it gets a little hot.”_

_Orchid looked back up, expecting August to have turned his attention to Jessica, but his eyes were transfixed on hers. She noticed his smirk as he bent down to whisper in her ear again, “Just don’t put the air conditioner too cold though, wouldn’t want a repeat of this morning”, and then he proceeded to walk out the door._

_Jessica seemed a little jealous at the attention Orchid was getting from August and scoffed, “Well, that was rude of him. Who does he think he is, ignoring me like that? I mean, he’s just the AC guy, like I couldn’t do better?”_

_Orchid absentmindedly replied, “Trust me, that wasn’t the AC guy”, and returned to her desk to work, leaving a confused Jessica behind._

_When it was finally time to clock out, Orchid sighed in relief, this day had felt too long. She made her way over to the parking garage and as she reached her car, she felt a presence behind her. She turned around and sighed in annoyance as she questioned, “Are you following me?”_

_August put his hands on the car, on both sides of her, trapping her in the middle and shruggingly admitted, “What if I am?”_

_Orchid frowned and genuinely wanted to know, “Why?”_

_August licked his lips and confessed, “Because ever since this morning I can’t stop thinking about those amazing tits of yours and how I’d like to suck them and come all over them.”_

_Her sexual desires taking over, she yanked him down by his tie and devoured his mouth._

_His hands squeezed her breasts and then made their way to cup her ass cheeks. He then pushed up her pencil skirt, revealing her white lace panties. Orchid’s eyes widened as she heard August unbuckling his belt. She stopped and remarked, “We can’t do this here, someone might see us.”_

_August tore off Orchid’s panties, put them in the pocket of his pants and said, “Let them.” Completely aroused by his sexual aggressiveness, she undid his pants and pulled out his cock. Orchid licked her lips at the size of this thing, was anything about this man not sheer perfection?_

_August teased her opening with the tip of his shaft and then entered her with one thrust. Orchid let out a scream, his width stretching her pussy like no man had before. Not giving her any time to adjust, he started moving in and out of her, hiking up one of her legs around his waist for better access._

_Orchid leaned her head back against the car, actually enjoying the pain she felt as it heightened her pleasure._

_August pulled Orchid’s blouse down under her breasts, the elastic stretch pushing them up. He started sucking on them, swirling his tongue around her nipples, switching breasts every few sucks and swirls. Orchid dug her heel into his behind, urging him to go deeper. August happily complied, eliciting several moans and screams from Orchid._

_Orchid felt like her body was about to go up in flames as she experienced an orgasm so intense, she felt like bursting into tears. August let her ride out her orgasm and then pulled out of her, commanding, “Get on your knees.”_

_Getting down on her knees, Orchid knew what August wanted from her and she gladly opened her mouth to welcome his cock. She sheathed her teeth and greedily took all of him in at once. She started sucking him hard, August moving his hips in reply, fucking her mouth. When August was about to climax, he pulled out and started jerking himself off, squirting his hot semen all over Orchid’s breasts._

_While Orchid was catching her breath, August fastened his pants and belt._

_August hoisted Orchid up on her feet, fixed her blouse and pulled down her skirt. He kissed her with a deep passion, said, “Let’s do that again very soon”, and then walked away._

_Still a little in shock at the events that had just occurred, Orchid got into her car, put her key in the ignition and thought to herself, “What. A. Day.”_

Orchid was disgusted she still felt aroused thinking about that moment, this man was a terrorist, she shouldn’t feel this way. She sighed and got out of the car. She got her overnight bag out of the trunk and made her way over to the elevator. When she got to her floor, she walked over to her apartment and unlocked the door.

She halted as she heard a noise in the kitchen. She reached for her gun, but it wasn’t there anymore because due to her “suspension” she was forced to hand it in. She quietly tiptoed to her bedroom, knowing she kept her private gun in a safe in her nightstand.

After Orchid got her gun, she made her way over to the kitchen, noticing that the door was ajar. She heard someone rummaging through her cabinets, so she stood next to the door opening and yelled, “I know you’re in there and I have a gun.”

The noise was brought to a halt, so she pushed open the door and walked into the kitchen, pointing her gun at the perpetrator. Orchid’s eyes widened as she recognized the man standing there, holding up his hands in the air as to say “Don’t shoot.” It was August.

* * *

End of chapter 3 - Reviews are always appreciated <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the MI movie rights or any of its characters
> 
> A/N: Okay, this is my first August Walker story. The idea came to me after listening to a few songs that screamed August to me. This story will consist of multiple chapters.  
> Also, I don’t know what units the CIA has, so if I get it wrong, apologies, just go with it ;)

CHAPTER 4

Shaking her head in confusion, Orchid asked, “August!? What are you doing here!?”

August looked sheepishly and replied, “I felt bad after this morning, so I wanted to make it up to you by making you dinner.”

Orchid, not buying one word of what he was saying, retorted in a bitchy tone, “Yeah right, at 10 am in the morning you decided to start cooking dinner for me? And how did you even get in here anyways?”

Taken aback by her reaction, August explained cautiously, “It’s a slow cooker recipe. I picked your door lock. Also, could you maybe put the gun down now?”

Realizing she was indeed still holding August at gunpoint, she carefully lowered the gun and then slowly put it away.

August seemed worried as he asked, “Are you okay? You look like you’ve been crying.”

Doubting his intentions, but acknowledging she had a job to do, Orchid replied, “Yeah well, my talk with Director Bancroft didn’t exactly go as planned… I went in there thinking I was getting a promotion and instead I was suspended for two weeks. No, actually, WE got suspended for two weeks, due to us having an inappropriate relationship at the workplace.”

“Well, I guess that explains the missed calls I got from him”, August said coldly.

Her anger taking over, Orchid started, “So that’s it!? That’s all you have to say to that!? I’ve been working my butt off for years, trying to get ahead. And now this! This is going on my permanent record. Everyone at work was gossiping behind my back! And for what!?”

Orchid felt dizzy and light-headed. She reached for the kitchen counter for support, but instead two strong arms found his way around her body, steadying her.

She relaxed under his touch, but then panic struck her, remembering Director Bancroft’s words, _“never lose your guard around him.”_ She tried to fight her way out of his arms, but it only made him squeeze her harder.

August sighed in aggravation and stated, “I am not letting go of you until you calm down.”

Orchid took a few deep breaths, internally struggling with the fact that she equally craved and hated his touch.

After a few moments had passed, August released her and turned Orchid around to face him. He put his hand on her cheek and reassured her, “It will be okay, I promise you.”

Wanting to say that his promises meant nothing, she couldn’t actually speak those words out loud, wondering if maybe his feelings for her were sincere.

Orchid shook her head at herself, how could he be sincere? “He is hiding another life from you, you’re just someone he likes to fuck, something to pass the time with”, she thought to herself.

August’s hand slid down to her chin and he tilted up her face to meet his gaze, searching her eyes, “What’s going on in there?”

 _“Use this time to get closer to agent Walker”,_ Director Bancroft had said to her. Her job was on the line, not to mention August was just using her, so why should she feel guilty about using him back?

Not being able to look into his eyes as she spoke, she questioned, “It’s just… when Director Bancroft was lecturing me about rules and protocols and asked me why we didn’t just file the paperwork with HR, it got me wondering… What are we, exactly? What am I risking it all for?”

August gave Orchid’s chin a little squeeze and commanded, “Look at me.”

Orchid’s gaze turned towards August’s eyes and he continued, “We are what you want us to be, I am completely under your mercy.”

Widening her eyes in shock at his admittance, Orchid felt her chest constrict, figuring the guilt was getting to her. Before she realized what she was doing, Orchid stood on her tip-toes and crushed her lips against his. August put his hand on the small of her back and pulled her flush against his body.

The sensual dance of their tongues made Orchid feel faint, what was she doing? She decided she needed to see this through, it was her duty. She pulled away from the kiss and lied, “August… I really, really like you… I more than like you, actually. I… love you.” 

Now it was August’s turn to looked shocked, but almost immediately he confessed, “I love you too.”

That familiar ache in her chest was back, that nagging guilt, she would just have to get used to it.

August caressed Orchid’s cheek with his thumb and suggested, “Let’s get away together. We’ve got two weeks, right? I have a friend who owns a beautiful villa in Italy, on a Cliffside, next to the ocean, secluded, has a pool… They never use it, so I could ask them if we can? We could leave first thing tomorrow morning, what do you say?”

A two week getaway with August? In a secluded villa, all alone with him, in another country? That seemed both exhilarating as well as terrifying, but since she had no other choice, she nodded excitedly and agreed, “Let’s do it.”

Seemingly delighted by her answer, August kissed her on the lips and said, “I will go now and make the preparations for tomorrow, you just pack and I will be here in the morning to come pick you up.”

Orchid nodded and before August left, he suggested, “Make sure you pack some sexy lingerie. I can’t wait to have you all to myself.”

The moment August was out the door, Orchid sat down on the nearest chair. She rested her head in her hands, thinking, “What the hell am I doing?”

The next morning, August was there to pick her up and they drove to the airport. When he missed the exit for the airport however, Orchid stated, “You just missed the exit. We should get off at the next one and turn around.”

August shook his head and proudly said, “Oh, we’re not flying commercial. My friend offered up their private jet, it’s at a small airfield, not far from here.”

Orchid raised an eyebrow. Who was this seemingly rich friend? And were they connected to The Apostles too? She would have to find out.

When they arrived at the airfield, they got on the plane, not having to go through any type of security. It was too easy for a terrorist to get away with things, if they could just hop on a private jet carrying anything and go anywhere. Maybe this trip would turn out a success after all.

Orchid was impressed as she saw the inside of the private jet, whoever owned it had seriously deep pockets. August was right behind her and whispered in her ear, “There’s a bedroom in the back if you’re interested in joining the mile high club.”

As much as sex on a plane was on her bucket list, the thought of sleeping with August wasn’t high on any list of hers right now. She fake apologized, “I wish I could, but I have a terrible fear of flying, so I’ll be taking the biggest sleeping pill there is.”

August looked disappointed but seemed to let it go. She wasn’t really scared of flying and no way was she actually taking a sleeping pill and letting down her guard around him, but she pretended to as to keep up appearances.

Having “slept” through most of the flight, Orchid was exhausted when they finally arrived in Italy. By the time they reached the villa, it was well after midnight.

August appeared quite awake, then again, he probably did sleep on the plane. He didn’t have the problem of worrying about a possible murderer lying next to him.

As soon as August showed her the bedroom, a very exhausted Orchid went to lie down and almost immediately conked out.

* * *

End of chapter 4 - Reviews are always appreciated <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the MI movie rights or any of its characters
> 
> A/N: Okay, this is my first August Walker story. The idea came to me after listening to a few songs that screamed August to me. This story will consist of multiple chapters.  
> Also, I don’t know what units the CIA has, so if I get it wrong, apologies, just go with it ;)

CHAPTER 5

The next morning, Orchid woke up, noticing the space next to her on the bed had been slept in, but August was nowhere to be seen. She heard a voice outside on the balcony, so she snuck a little closer to the balcony doors to try and hear what was being said.

Orchid jumped back as the balcony doors opened all of a sudden. August walked in and said, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. Had a nice rest, sleeping beauty?”

Shaking her head, trying to wake herself up, she lied, “Still a little loopy, sorry, it’s been a while since I took a sleeping pill.”

August kissed her forehead and reassured, “No need to apologize. Do you want to go downstairs for breakfast or do you want to go for a swim first?”

Thinking the cold water might be nice to wake her up, she replied, “Swim first. By the way, who were you talking to out there?”

Narrowing his eyes a little, August admitted, “Just my friend, they wanted to know if we had everything we needed. They’re actually one town over, thinking of visiting them later today, if that’s okay with you?”

Orchid nodded and mentioned, “Sure, I’d love to meet your friend.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I meant just me… But there’s lots to do around here to keep yourself busy. And then maybe when I get back, WE can get busy…”, August playfully said as he snaked his arms around Orchid’s waist and kissed her neck.

Thinking it over a bit, Orchid decided to let it go for now. Maybe this gave her an opportunity to look around the house and find out some clues as to who this person was.

But also knowing she needed to play the hurt girlfriend, she decided to play a card August always played. She stepped back out of his embrace, said, “Whatever”, and then walked over to her suitcase. She got out her bikini and stepped into the bathroom, closing the door a little too loud for effect.

When she got back out, August wasn’t there anymore. She went downstairs and found him in the pool already.

She dove in from the side of the pool, opposite from August and swam towards him.

When she had reached him, he stopped Orchid and expressed, “I don’t like it when you’re mad at me.”

“Well, then don’t make me mad”, Orchid retorted arrogantly and pushed herself off the side with her feet.

August grabbed Orchid by the arm so she couldn’t swim away, tilted his head and gave her a warning look. She knew that look so well. Every time she talked back to him, he would give her that look… and a nice spanking to go with that afterwards. If she wasn’t in a pool right now, she would still be as wet.

Orchid started panting at the thought of him spanking her, even though she hated that he still made her feel this way, with everything she knew about him.

August trapped her between himself and the edge of the pool. He raised an eyebrow and challenged her, “You want to say that again?”

As Orchid gave him a defiant look, she shruggingly said, “Maybe I do.”

Orchid gasped in surprise as August twisted one of her arms against her back as he turned her around and pushed her against the side of the pool.

August bent to tug at Orchid’s earlobe and dared her, “Go ahead, say it then.”

Swallowing hard, Orchid prepared herself to provoke him, but then lost all of her nerve. Was provoking him really a good idea? Two days ago she would have gladly done it, now she didn’t know what she could and couldn’t do.

August twisted her arm a little harder and taunted, “Well? I’m waiting.”

Shaking her head, Orchid lied, “I’m sorry, I’m not feeling so well all of a sudden.”

Releasing her immediately, August turned Orchid around, stroked her cheek with the back of his hand and said, “You’re probably just jetlagged. Let’s get you something to eat, maybe you’ll feel better after that.”

“Typical August, going from one extreme to the other in 0.1 seconds”, she thought to herself.

After breakfast, Orchid went to lie on the sun chair by the pool while August got himself ready to go meet his friend. After he kissed Orchid goodbye, he got in the car and drove off.

As soon as she heard the car leave, she got up and went back into the house. She didn’t really know where to start, but it didn’t really matter, she had a few hours to kill.

Making her way over to their bedroom, Orchid noticed August’s travel bag next to the double dresser. She crouched down, opened it and began her search.

All of a sudden, she heard a familiar voice behind her, “What are you doing?”

“Shit!”, Orchid thought to herself, realizing August was standing right behind her, having caught her red-handed. She was quick on her feet though, coming up with a perfect excuse. As she got up, she turned around and lied, “I was looking for sun screen. I seem to have forgotten mine and since my shoulders are starting to look a little red, I was hoping you had brought some.”

August walked over until he was right in front of her. Not losing eye contact with her, he reached into the toiletry bag on the dresser and then got out a bottle of sun screen.

Popping up the cap of the bottle, August instructed, “Turn around, I’ll put it on you.”

Orchid did as she was told and quickly put her hair in a messy bun so it was out of the way.

She curiously asked, “How come you’re back so soon? Did your friend cancel?”

August put sun screen in his hands and replied, “Forgot my phone, so I came back for it.”

Orchid noticed his cell phone was indeed on the dresser, she should have noticed that. Was it a trap, did he leave it there on purpose?

“You really need to be careful…”, August started, causing Orchid’s heart to start beating a bit faster. Then he continued, “…and make sure you apply it all over, not missing a single spot”.

August was rubbing sun screen over her shoulders, then undid the neck strap of Orchid’s bikini, the fabric falling against her stomach. He massaged the back of her neck and undid the back strap of her bikini, so her top fell to the floor.

From behind, he lathered up her breasts, kneading them as he said, “These are very important, so this might take a little longer.”

When he was satisfied, August moved his hands to her back and then one by one, untied the knots on both sides of her bikini bottoms. August nudged Orchid’s legs apart, the bikini bottoms dropping to the ground.

Orchid’s chest was heaving, both in anticipation and dread, as she stood there naked, completely defenseless against him. August’s hands found their way to her inner thighs, stroking them.

When August’s fingers travelled to her clit, Orchid moaned and threw her head back, against his shoulder. Agonizingly slow he circled her sensitive nub, driving her crazy with want.

She needed him, but she didn’t want to need him. She hated everything he stood for, so why was her body betraying her like this? Her body and her brain didn’t see eye to eye on the subject.

As August sped up his torture, Orchid decided to shut off her brain just this once. After all, she needed to convince him she knew nothing. That was all this was, right?

As Orchid was close to climaxing, August stopped what he was doing and turned her around to face him. He backed her up against the bed, grabbed her by the throat and menacingly said, “I don’t like it when people go through my stuff.”

Orchid’s eyes widened in fear and August let go of her, pushing her back onto the bed. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them and his boxers down, revealing a massive erection.

Hooking her legs around his shoulders, August started aggressively slamming into her, clearly punishing her for what she had done.

But punishment or not, Orchid was enjoying it nonetheless, crying out in pleasure.

August put his hand around Orchid’s throat again, choking her as he drove his cock even deeper into her cunt.

At first, Orchid wasn’t alarmed, since they had done this several times before and she loved it when he did it. But when his grip got a little too strong, she panicked and started fighting for breath.

Not paying any attention to her, August continued what he was doing, until Orchid punched him in the nose with her fist.

August let out a wince in pain as he stepped back and instinctively reached for his nose. As he noticed his nose was bleeding, he asked perplexed, “What the fuck, Orchid?”

Orchid got off the bed and yelled at him with a hoarse voice, caused by his brute grip, “Seriously!? I’m the one to blame here? You nearly suffocated me to death and you didn’t even notice! Go fuck yourself, August!”

Then she stormed off into the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it.

Orchid looked into the mirror, the imprint of August’s fingers visible on her neck. She let out a sob, what had she been thinking?

She tried swallowing her sobs, as she heard August walk over to the door, but to no avail. After she heard him leave, she burst out into tears.

* * *

End of chapter 5 - Reviews are always appreciated <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the MI movie rights or any of its characters
> 
> A/N: Okay, this is my first August Walker story. The idea came to me after listening to a few songs that screamed August to me. This story will consist of multiple chapters.  
> Also, I don’t know what units the CIA has, so if I get it wrong, apologies, just go with it ;)

CHAPTER 6

For the rest of the day, Orchid didn’t really do much. She was too scared to continue her search around the house, fearing August to walk in any moment and catch her. She considered taking her things and just leaving, because was her job really worth all this trouble? She felt completely screwed over, knowing she was damned if she did and damned if she didn’t.

Eventually she got some food into her, even though swallowing hurt like a bitch, he had really done a number on her. What was he up to anyways? Had it really been his intention to kill her?

But if his objective was to kill her, then why act so concerned earlier? Why not just get it out of the way and do it already? He knew how to kill, he had killed before, so what was stopping him?

Maybe he just wanted to toy with her some more, before he went through with it. Like a cat playing with its prey before they finally murder and eat it.

When it was late afternoon, she decided she had enough of the day. She put on her nightgown and went to bed, thinking maybe sleep would take her mind of things. She was so exhausted mentally, it didn’t take her long to doze off.

She woke up, hearing the front door close downstairs. Orchid looked at the clock, it was 12:45 am. Closing her eyes again, pretending to be asleep, she heard August entering the bedroom and heard him undress himself.

Orchid felt his weight on the bed as he went to lie next to her. She could swear she heard some hesitation in his voice as he asked in a whisper, “Are you awake?”

She didn’t feel like answering him, she just wanted this day to go away. No, she wanted to go back to two days ago, when she didn’t know anything. Or maybe even six months ago, when she didn’t even knew he existed.

Instead, Orchid let out a sigh and said, “Yes.”

She flinched as August put his hand on her upper arm, which he must have noticed because his hand was gone as fast as he had put it there.

“How bad is it?”, August asked her.

What she wanted to reply was, “My neck or our relationship?” But instead all she could say was, “It’ll be turtlenecks or neck scarfs when I go out in public for the next couple of weeks.”

August sighed and tried to explain, “I got carried away. Sometimes I just can’t help myself, especially when it comes to you.”

Orchid sat up, turned to face him and noticed he was wearing a robe, which was uncharacteristic since he always slept naked. She decided to just ignore it and agitatedly remarked, “Oh, so now it’s MY fault you did this?”

“I didn’t say that!”, August said in a raised voice.

She shook her head and admitted, “You really scared me today, August. I’m supposed to be able to trust you! Especially when you’re topping.”

August didn’t say anything in return, he just nodded, appearing to feel bad.

Orchid chided herself on the inside, why was she talking to him like a girlfriend, like they had a future? Then again, he seemed to respond to it, maybe he didn’t suspect anything and she could use this to her advantage.

Orchid looked down as she started, “How am I supposed to trust you, August? When it feels like you don’t trust me? How can I surrender completely to someone who flips out over me looking for some sunscreen in his bag?”

She looked up into August’s eyes and continued with a chuckle, “What did you think I was going to find in there, the codes for a nuclear launch or something? It doesn’t make any sense to me, please help me understand. What are you hiding from me, August?”

Detecting a slight difference in his behavior the moment she said nuclear launch, Orchid realized she was getting warmer. But getting warmer also meant she needed to tread more lightly. An internal war was visible in August’s eyes, would he end up telling her? Could it be that easy?

Orchid decided to bait him some more for information as she asked, “This friend you went to visit… who are they? Why wasn’t I allowed to meet them?”

She noticed a sudden hardness in his demeanor, had she overstepped? Was he on to her?

Choosing to err on the side of caution, she scoffed and added, “I can’t believe I didn’t put two and two together already. Your friend… is she a woman? Is that why you didn’t want me to meet her? Are you sleeping with her? Are you cheating on me?”

August’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, his mouth a bit agape, seemingly at a loss for words.

Orchid took this as her opportunity to get up and leave the room. She opened the doors to the balcony, stepped out and closed them behind her. Letting out a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding, she walked over to the balcony railing and grabbed it with both hands.

Her head was spinning, with that familiar ache in her heart resurfacing. Why should she feel guilty now? Was it even guilt then though? She was upset. Upset that he didn’t trust her enough to tell her everything. Upset that he didn’t immediately deny cheating on her. What if that’s exactly what he had been doing this entire day? Why did that thought almost rip her heart from her chest? She couldn’t be… Was she actually in love with this guy?

She shook her head and with a sigh she muttered under her breath, “You stupid girl…”

She was startled as she heard August say, “You’re not stupid.”

When did he get here? Why didn’t she hear him? What a great CIA agent she was!

August continued, “Look, I admit that my friend is a women. But I did not cheat on you, not today nor have I ever or will I ever. I don’t know why I didn’t just say that, I guess I was taken by surprise that you actually thought me capable of such a thing.”

Orchid turned around and asked, “Then what’s with all the secrecy? It’s driving me insane.”

August looked down as he admitted, “I’m not a good guy, Orchid. If I tell you everything there is to know about me, I will lose you. And I don’t want to lose you.”

Raising an eyebrow, Orchid retorted, “Well, first of all, then you don’t really know me that well at all. And second, of course you’re good, August, I’ve seen what’s really in your heart.”

He shook his head as he stated, “I sincerely wish that were true. Maybe, one day, when there’s a better world, I can be the man you think I am.”

Feigning confusion, Orchid questioned, “What do you mean, when there’s a better world?”

Again that same inner turmoil was visible in his eyes. Maybe he wasn’t as far gone as she thought, maybe she could change his mind? Orchid placed her hand on his cheek, which made him look up at her.

With a hard stare, August said, “Forget I said anything.”

Orchid needed to try and get through to him, so she acknowledged, “I agree the world isn’t perfect right now. Especially to people like us, who are confronted with all the bad things happening in the world on a daily basis, it can seem like there’s no hope of it getting better. But that’s what we’re trying to do on a daily basis, right? With our jobs? To make a better world?”

August nodded and pulled Orchid to him, bending down to devour her mouth with his. He discarded his robe, revealing his naked god like body in all his glory, his huge erection drawing most of her attention.

He slid up her short night gown, revealing no underwear, so he lifted her up and entered her tight cunt. He walked her over to the balcony railing, sat her down onto it and leaned her back, supporting her back with only one hand. Orchid grabbed the railing with her hands tightly and tried to turn her head, but August used his other hand to stop her. He grabbed her chin forcefully and commanded, “Don’t look down, just look at me. Trust me.”

Orchid swallowed hard, hearing the wild ocean crash beneath her against the rocks. One wrong move and she’d be a goner, she didn’t have to look down to know that. She was pretty sure the fear in her eyes was visible to August, but it only seemed to spur him on even more.

He started rocking his hips back and forth, each time a little harder than the last. Orchid didn’t like how this made her feel. She feared this man and what he could do to her, while at the same time never having felt more alive than in this moment. The fear of falling only made her pleasure more heightened.

August started pumping into her relentlessly, saying, “Yeah, you like that, don’t you? I knew you would.” Orchid threw her head back and moaned loudly, “Yes, ohhh, fuck me harder.”

He increased the force of his thrusts a little bit each time, then commanded, “Look at me.” Orchid did as she was told and as soon as they locked eyes, she could see a look in August’s eyes she couldn’t describe but didn’t quite trust.

August continued his divine movements as he asked, “You’re my good girl, aren’t you?”

Orchid bit down on her lower lip as she nodded, but this wasn’t enough for August to be satisfied so he snarled, “Say it!”

Even though she was taken a bit aback by his sudden harshness, she replied, her voice laced with desire, “I’m your good girl.”

August smirked and teased, “Right answer. Because only good girls get rewarded, they get to come.”

He bent down and slid his tongue into Orchid’s mouth, catching her moan and caressing her tongue with his.

Orchid could feel herself getting close to climaxing, when all of a sudden August stopped everything.

August gave her a soft kiss on the lips and said, his face a mere inch away from hers, “Now, bad girls on the other hand… they get punished.”

Before she could say or do anything, August removed the hand that was supporting her back, letting Orchid fall down a little, only to catch her again with his other hand.

Orchid let out a scream, her heart almost beating out of her chest and her body betraying her with a mind-blowing orgasm.

Hugging her against his body, August resumed fucking Orchid until he found his own release.

He put Orchid on her feet again, but she was emotionally and physically too spent to stand on them, so August lifted her up in his arms and brought her back inside.

August laid her on the bed and spooned Orchid, caressing her hair as she dozed off to sleep.

The last thing she heard him say, before everything went black, was, “Instilling fear isn’t always a bad thing, you see. It can have very beneficial results, as you can now attest to. Fear is the key to a better world.”

* * *

End of chapter 6 - Reviews are always appreciated <3


End file.
